The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to ride-on tricycle toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a myriad of toys developed over the years for use by children of all ages. Many of these toys have become classics and have been reproduced again and again. Those toys which have lasted have certain common characteristics. First, they provide a substantial amount of excitement for the child. Second, they are well made and durable so that the child may play with them over a long period of time. Next, they are sufficiently inexpensive so that they appeal to a broad market. Finally, and especially more recently, such toys are safe to use. Meeting all of these criteria has posed a substantial problem for many prior art toys.
There have been many tricycles devised over the years. Most of these tricycles perform the normal function of moving when pedaled and turning on a radius determined by manipulation of the handlebars controlling the front wheel. Such tricycles educate the motor responses of the child and offer some excitement. However, most prior art tricycles have a high center of gravity and are, consequently, dangerous to drive at more than moderate speeds. Recently, tricycles having a lower center of gravity have been devised and are to be found on the market. Such tricycles are easier to turn at higher speeds and offer increased excitement. They do not, however, offer maximum safety protection for a child. Such tricycles are often quite expensive and insufficiently durable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ride-on tricycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sturdy, inexpensive tricycle for a child.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tricycle having an especially low center of gravity together with a unique turning action.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an especially safe, yet exciting, tricycle for a child.